diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tephra/archive2
Talk to ◄► Tephra ◄► ---- Talk Archives *Archive 1 — Current Guidelines Hello Tephra, I was just wondering if there was any guidelines for making pages? ArgonSlayer 06:04, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Wondering the same thing. No king rules forever, my son. - Terenas Menethil II (talk) 19:43, September 27, 2012 (UTC) New category Hi Tephra, I wanted to ask if it was possible to create a new category called Diablo II items. This is mostly because the DII items are not differentiated from the Diablo III items, or (if I remember correctly) the Diablo Items. Actually, I might make two categories, so that each item page will have a category that tells people which game it belongs to. What do you think...? It's a challenge, but I think it's worth it. Organisation = easier navigation = more people using it. I'll get started some time today (probably soon) I quake at the thought of having to go to the editor every time I want to add the category, but I'll try... -_- Oh...I found a new way to do it...(Replace the category in the templates!) Actually, it's no work at all now. I've found a new way to do it, and it's actually very simple (check my most recent edits, they replace the category for about 15-30 pages instantly). New Lightbox Hey There, I left you a message last week here and wanted to make sure you saw it. Please let me know if you have any questions or concerns about the new lightbox getting enabled here. Thanks! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Advertiser http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/88.192.254.55 is an advertiser, please delete his comments and ban him. Thanks. In case you miss it http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/69.196.160.183 Is there any particular way I should mark innapropriate comments from now on? I'm not quite sure how to do so, as saying "Delete above comment" might mean you have to delete both my comment and the offending comment, meaning you'd have to do more for no reason. Thanks, Sure, I'll use your reports Page from now on. However, shouldn't it be on the Diablo Wiki Namespace rather than your user page? I think you can make it at Diablo Wiki:Reports so that it doesn't show up as an article edit, but I'm not really sure. Policy/consistency Hi, Now that D3 is released it seems there’s a lot of work to be done. I thought it might be a good idea to establish a policy towards certain categories of pages in order to maintain consistency. But as it’s usually best to discuss these things before implementing them I thought I’d leave a message here =) My thoughts so far: - Monster page Set-Up: * a few introductory lines; * lore/background * In Game (spells/abilities, appearance) * Trivia * Gallery - Boss-pages: * a few introductory lines; * lore/background * In Game (spells/abilities, appearance) * Personality/Traits * Trivia * Gallery There should be a standardized approach to these articles imo. And there are still Quest pages and Zone articles to consider as well… Do you know if there’s a policy on this already? If so; where can I find it and should we ‘enforce’ it? If not; what do you think of the above? Regards, Hazual 12:15, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello! You remind me alot of Bashiok. Very helpful etc. :Now I was wondering how I could become an admin. I know that I am very new to Wikia, and because of that I do not count on you approving me. Anyways.... ::I am looking to at least see the guide lines for becoming an admin. I really enjoy editing and I feel-- confident-- in my work. :::Please reply! :::NecroDocta515 02:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hey! I saw through my email that you were doing a lot of clean-up on my posts. I guess this makes me realize how much work an admmin does, and I really appreciate the work you do. I think I have to face it... I just plain stink at this wiki stuff D: NecroDocta515 03:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Cheevo Archive Wiki Affiliation Hi, I am the Community Manager on Cheevo Archive Wiki, and I would like to present your wiki with a request. Cheevo Archive Wiki is a wiki dedicated to documenting and presenting Achievement information for PS3, Xbox 360, and PC. We believe that your wiki would be a great candidate for our Interwiki Affiliation Program. This would benefit both wikis. Your wiki could publish information about the Diablo Games to our wiki and we would direct editors to edit on yours. We extend this offer in the hope we can make Wikia one big community. We look forward to a response from you! Thanks, Tawatson Cheevo Archive Wiki Staff 04:15, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Great! Now all you need to do is to get our wiki word-mark, and put it somewhere where people will see it (preferably the Main Page). We will do the same for your logo Removing Categories Hi Tephra, I just wanted to notify you that I'm removing the categories Wizard, Witch Doctor, Barbarian and Demon Hunter, because they are the same as Wizard Skills, Witch Doctor Skills, etc. It's going to be more difficult this time, since each one was added seperately, but we'll see how it goes. Erm...well...For Witch Doctor, the category is an almost direct duplicate of Witch Doctor Skills, for example. The Wizard one is the same. On every Wizard Skill page, there are these categories: "Wizard|Skills|Wizard Skills". I don't really see the need for the "Wizard" category to be there, but I do know that "Skills" is a broader one. Agreed, but the only other pages on the category are the pages themselves "so Category:Witch Doctor is found in Witch Doctor", meaning that it's basically easier to remove the category altogether. Assignment You're right. Just reading the first paragraph makes my head hurt, but I'll be glad to put it in order. Breywood 22:18, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Glasses I'll have to pass myself. Live in Australia, so I'm not eligible either. Nor do I have any experience in public relations.--Hawki 09:14, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Erm....when you run a contest, you don't get to run for it too... (You can't create the contest and then go for the prizes, in other words). I personally want the competition to run because; one, these are free Gunnars, and if you don't have the competition, they will just go to another wiki for them to use for promotion, and two; it's a free publicity thing (You're giving people free Gunnars and all they have to do is talk about Diablo) and it gives you the chance to attract more readers/contributors/people who participate. I've helped run one of these competitions before, and it's rewarding, plus you don't really need to do much work... 2 out of 3 admins said "not eligible". While I understand that it can be bad for people who don't live in the US or UK, it's still free stuff that their giving. It's not really that important, so I'm not going to push further. Erm....Thanks... I'm not really sure what to say...I'll talk to Bchwood about it then. I understand how you feel...Community consensus (at least an admin consensus for this kind of thing) is important. I'm just surprised at how suddenly you gave it to me, and I'm not quite sure what to make of it. Well, not much should change, except maybe I'll help take care of the vandals, and will just take over whatever community projects come my way :) Given your activity, Demise, it's almost a surprise you weren't made one sooner. Congrats. Breywood 13:19, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, but I'll add it when I feel I've done actual work as an administrator, or when I feel I've at least filled my role somewhat. Fansites Message for the admins: I'm thinking about banishing all fansite links from the Diablo III article's External links section. I've long thought this to be nothing more than a dumping ground for any and all fansites, possibly also including hazardous or illegal sites as I'm sure none of us have the time nor motivation to check them all for integrity. Until now, I've more or less left them alone, but I think the time has come for them to go. My stance on this is that we are a wiki, not a community hub. Nevertheless, I am accepting feedback from you all should you desire to add your opinion to this decision. If they are to be removed, it will become our standard policy that we will not accept fansite links in regular articles (blogs or a forum topic would be ok) unless that fansite is specifically referenced by the subject matter. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 21:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Could we have an example of the fansites that you are talking about, or link me to a page where it is added? I'm in agreement with the removal of fansite links, though. :I provided a link above... This section of the Diablo III article is what I am talking about. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Tephra in principle. The only general exception would be if we created a fan-based article (e.g. a mod that Blizzard recognised or something) and would have a link to the source of said article. Apart from that, I'm generally against mass fansite links.--Hawki (talk) 22:34, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :That type of exception is why I said, "unless that fansite is specifically referenced by the subject matter". [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:03, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I agree. Are we going to remove the fansites now, or wait for Breywood? :I'll remove the fansites now, though Breywood may still voice his opinion on the matter if he so wishes. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 02:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :And I will. I agree that fansite links are not much better than ads for knockoff jeans and handbags. Out they should go. Breywood (talk) 11:29, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Then the decision is unanimous. From now on, all fansite links that are not in a blog, forum, user page, or directly referenced by the article should be removed. If we ever get around to rewriting the Manual of Style, this policy should probably be included. I do not think there is a big problem with fansite spam yet, the long list I removed from the Diablo III article was built up over time, so if someone adds a fansite link, you can just remove it and say not to add them in the edit summary. If they add it back, tell them not to do it on their talk page. If it is added a third time, count it as any other kind of spam and suspend them. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 11:41, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Unused Files Hi Tephra, just wanted to ask what to do about . I don't mind cleaning up the wiki, but are there any types of images that we should keep? I'm thinking the screenshots are ok to keep, but I'm not sure. Alright....I'll try and clean up as much as I can. If you see anything I shouldn't have deleted, or templates that are now missing images, please notify me or undelete them yourself :) Not quite: ■(Deletion log); 20:48 . . Demise101 (Talk | contribs | block) restored page File:Desert camel.jpg ‎(1 revision and 1 file restored) File:Desert camel.jpg :) User: [http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/User:Johnlovesgoat Johnlovesgoat] vandalized http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/The_Butcher. Apologies I'm sorry for not being there to help with the vandalism spike over the weekend. I will try to patrol more often from now on :( Chat Hi Tephra, I'd just like to ask you what you think about being enabled. I just think that as a game that has a lot of things to discuss, a chat could be more engaging than discussions on respective talk pages. If you don't like it, feel free to disable it :) Re Hi Tephra, it's ok, you can do whatever you like about my blocks :) Honestly, I feel that you shouldn't be able to put profanity on any place on the wiki, especially harassment, which is why I blocked the anon. Symbol comment Nice... ...Satanic symbol you have there. >=-( HiddenVale 21:34, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes. Exactly. As of today, though, the Circled pentagram is the Satanic Symbol, and "Diablo" is the Spanish word for devil. ''But it's good your'e not a Satanist. And actually, I kind of like That template, of the spinning pentagram. Its like an omen. HiddenVale 01:59, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Testing video landing page Hey there - I wanted to check in with you about whether diablo would be ok with testing a new video landing page. Since you already have lots of great videos here as well as the related videos module, we thought diablo was a good choice. This will add a link to video in the nav on the wiki tab, and will look like the picture here. Let me know if the community would be ok with that here. Thanks! --Sarah (help forum | blog)16:19, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Re: Breywood & Satanism Oh, so Breywood is... ...a debate-watcher? Is that what he mentioned to me about? That makes sense. HiddenVale 17:43, August 30, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Keep in mind, I'll never be sarcastic, (Which should be to your relief, since sarcasm can be one of any person's "many talents".) HiddenVale 17:44, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Re Hi Tephra, I understand what I have been tasked with, but this time around I asked for some help because I am unable to relate to the LOTR franchise, and as such am unable to judge whether participating would be helpful, or even whether I am able to participate at all. Also, I am sorry if my next few messages are slightly delayed, because I'm trying very hard to get to the Valley of the Snakes, and I hate Act II. Videos on this wiki Hey There - I wanted to just get in touch with you about videos on this wiki. I noticed there are some videos here and wanted to ask some feedback on videos on your wiki. Why the community likes to add them? What other types of videos you would like to see? What Wikia has done well? And what else you would like to see in relation to video on Wikia? Thanks in advance! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for welcoming me, I will see how much can I help to improve this nice wiki :) Re Oops....I'm really sorry....I have this javascript that puts buttons right next to the edit button that deletes a page in one click with a preset reason...Sadly, when I'm lagging, these buttons right after the edit button and push it across, meaning that sometimes when I try click edit, it gets shifted across as the page loads and I click a delete button instead. Again, sorry, I didn't notice.... I removed it just then...It's really useful, but I think I'm too clumsy to use it. Duriel Necro Strategy article Thank you, Tephra for asking. It has useful info, but I think it's far too detailed and should be shortened and merged with the main article. Breywood (talk) 00:21, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Wait..What? The page had no content for me....that's...really weird. Sorry, I random-paged to it and saw nothing on it, so I assumed it was meant to be deleted. Won't happen again Again, sorry, I actually still didn't see anything after the page was restored... I had to manually clear the cache to see it. I think Lazy loading is broken for me. And I'll e more careful with deletion from now on.... Phone App Hi Tephra, as shown Here at the bottom, the Diablo Wiki has a chance to show their wiki's content off on an upcoming phone app. I can do it myself, but do you have any specific recommendations for categories that I should add? I don't know whether the wiki should include a LOT of categories for each game, or just a select few. Of course, the walkthroughs will definitely be included, though. Czech language link This one's out of my abilities, I've tried toying around with the mainpage text and can't seem to get Toldist's link to the Czech version into the languages section as opposed to where it is now.. :( Breywood (talk) 20:44, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Re Sure, I'll get on it after I finish the games guide content, which I HAD finished but due to a browser bug did not save. I'll just add articles to the featured article with a good amount of content + links to other pages. Any article you want to pick for the Diablo III spotlight, though, or should I use another class/major character in the same format as the monk? Re: Sandbox Yeah, ended up storing more data than I anticipated. I've created a sandbox page.--Hawki (talk) 09:48, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ripsaw Ah, my bad. I read the article over a few times before I made a mention of it, but I kept interpreting it as a scaling chance to Open wounds (mostly because of the near 100% at higher levels part). Thanks for clearing it up! I think I'll adjust the wording on the page so that it's somewhat less confusing. FoHer Page Yes, that's a mistake. Thanks for pointing that out, I'll correct it. I'll grab the previous text and paste it in its place. I originally thought that Holy Shield was unnecessary as it's a ranged build, but I am aware of things that are lightning immune even with a 20-point conviction, so having smite will also mean holy shield would be helpful, even at a level 1 investment. Breywood (talk) 17:10, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Re: Demon Edit I've undone it. Never come across any lore on the subject, bar the knowledge that some of Sanctuary's creatures can be demonically corrupted. It's the kind of edit that comes across as one making conclusions from lore rather than conveying the raw facts of lore.--Hawki (talk) 22:21, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Diablo III Custom Video Hi there, I was wondering if you had any interest in a custom video to help support the release of Diablo III on consoles? We would create a video for you, of your choosing; a few ideas for a video are an introductory Starter Guide, or maybe we do a recap of the http://diablo.wikia.com/wiki/Diablo_III_Bestiary in a video ? Here's an example of a custom video we just did for Disney Infinity- http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bchwood/Disney_Infinity_-_Wikia_Wishlist Let me know if you're interested and if so what type of video you might like! Peter 18:31, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your reply, look forward to hearing from everybody. Peter 20:33, August 12, 2013 (UTC) So unfortunately I'm not going to be able to deliver the video starter guide. My sincerest apologies - we have to deliver a video for an advertiser elsewhere during the same time frame. In lieu of this, we are going to help you guys build out your content - so be on the lookout for a Wikia staff member editing here shortly. I hope that's helpful. Peter 19:05, August 16, 2013 (UTC) D3X1 Revealed Little link you might be interested in. It depends on how you want to approach leaks/spoilers (hence why I haven't gone ahead and created an article), but if you want to get a head-start on article creation, the link's available.--Hawki (talk) 06:30, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, it's the expansion (using this link, d3x appears in the url). Problem is, Blizzard hasn't announced it. Guessing they will at Gamescon, but while I agree with you about spoilers, any article we make now would be based on leaked info rather than "spoiler" info per se. I'm on the fence in regards to using leaked info for wikis, but while I'm inclined to think it would be okay to make an article in this case (in that it's based on an open web page, albiet one Blizzard hasn't linked to yet), it should be discussed first.--Hawki (talk) 09:19, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi I remembered this place and thought I'd drop by to see how it's doing. I see you're doing a good job of updating it and keeping it clean of vandalism. How's it going? How have you been finding your adminship? --- [[User:Danrr|'Danrr']]Talk 19:28, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :I'm just visiting I'm afraid, I don't really have the time to edit. I don't even own D3, so I'm not sure I could add much. I will try to be around now and then though. :Are there any other active admins? --- [[User:Danrr|'Danrr''']]Talk 15:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Immortal King At this point in time, it would probably be best to get the rest of the lore blurbs for the Immortal King's Legend set before making any decisions. There is a possibility that "Worusk" could just be another name for Bul-Kathos, as it isn't the first time such a character has had two names (Mendeln/Kalan, and Fiacla-Gear is called "Vasily" in Book of Cain). If I had to make a choice right now, I'd list Worusk as an alternate name for BK, but would otherwise wait until the blurbs give us more of an indication.--Hawki (talk) 22:02, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Read the lore blurbs, but I'll ask this first - has it ever been explicitly stated that Bul-Kathos had the title of "Immortal King?" I'm aware of the Immortal King set in D2, but while it seems like a reference to BK, in other sources (e.g. the D2 manual), such terms have been "great and ancient king.") But concerning the blurbs themselves. Going by them, we can ascertain that: *The Boulder Breaker was Worsuk's favourite weapon. *He possessed great strength. *He was once king of all the tribes, in a time period before the coming of Rakkis and when the west was dominated by the Barbarians. The other item blurbs make reference to the the "Immortal King," but don't specify Worsuk specifically. I did a quick Internet search, and it's been suggested that "Immortal King" is a more general Barbarian title, that Worsuk might have used it separately from BK. However, I would argue that Worusk is a separate individual from BK, if only because the Boulder Breaker is described as his favourite weapon, yet in depictions of BK, he's always seen wearing swords (Grandfather/Doombringer, also Book of Cain artwork depicts him with these). This kind of makes sense in that the D2 manual establishes that BK taught the Barbarians how to forge more advanced weapons than axes (e.g. swords, which BK has been seen using), whilst the Boulder Breaker is an axe. If anything, my guess would be that Worsuk actually pre-dates BK, in that the blurbs mentioned that "for the briefest of moments, the barbarians had a king." In contrast, BK just set them the Worldstone guiding task and left them to it. Seems odd that Worsuk would be so far south in a post-BK world when their sole priority is to guard the Worldstone. At the end of the day, the BK article needs some updates anyway. But it seems that Worsuk is a separate individual.--Hawki (talk) 02:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Italicized titles I didn't see any place to leave feedback at the forum post, so I'll weigh in on your talk page. I don't think that italicizing the game title makes it any more visible or proper and I'd prefer to leave it with a link, if that. I've been busy at home and walking this season's builds past Hell Baal, but I do check the activity at least once a day. Not to mention that last section on the walkthrough, but it shouldn't be all that long. Breywood (talk) 21:09, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Monks Added.--Hawki (talk) 04:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Italicization Hi Tephra, Yes, I'm using random page (as I normally do). Apologies if it created some disturbance, that's how I edit on pretty much any wiki and it was how the links were first un-italicized. The idea was to slowly implement the format into each page as I stumbled on them, as I use random page general quality control of the wiki. Given the low priority of the task, I thought it was sufficient. If you want though, I'll start working more methodically. Also, you used the wrong link for Mythical staves, but I get your point. ^^' Oh, and also, for pages like Tristram_Cathedral, what's your take on italicization in titles?